Coffee Flavored Kisses
by MaruSakura
Summary: Craig wonders what Tweek's lips must feel and taste like. Creek Fluff Love


Maru: Mwah! I did a Creek thing, yay!! Besides Bunny and Style, Creek is my favorite couple! I mean an ADD, caffeine addict, paranoid blonde with a dull, don't give a damn, finger flipping dude! It's awesome!  
Craig: …right.  
Tweek: Oh god!! I'm in a fanfic; that's way too much PRESSURE! GAH!

Maru: See how can you not love them?

**Disclaimer:** Do you honestly think I own South Park? If so, you need help.

**Coffee Flavored Kisses**

Soft. Fragile. Subtle.

Chocolate eyes stared longingly at a pair of pink lips, as Craig wonders what they would feel like, and taste like. It's been haunting the poor boys mind for over a week now and he could feel himself about to burst at any given time.

Damn why does Tweek have to have such _kissable _lips for anyway? And all the quivering they do, do_ not_ help at all, it's enough to drive anyone insane.

A smirk spread across the usually expressionless face as the dark hair boy watched Tweek literally jumped in his seat, sloping coffee down his t-shirt in the process, when the afternoon bell rang.

"Oh, JESUS!!" He shrieked, tugging at his hair and staring in his half-empty cup in horror. The rest of the class (excluding Butters, who was staring with mild concern) erupted with laughter at the coffee sliding down his face. Craig would have laughed too but seeing tears well up in those hazel panic eyes prevented him.

Just as Craig was about to get up and comfort his somewhat friend, Mr. Garrison walked in saying, "Alright children, settle down. Today we're going to learn about World War II." And then went into some boring ass lesson about, well, World War II.

The lesson, like all lessons to Craig, was retarded, gay, and just a waste of his precious time. He sighed and rested his elbow on his desk and placed his cheek in it, staring blankly at the chalkboard.

It didn't take him long to find himself staring back at Tweek's lips, drooling slightly. But who can blame him, Tweek is way more interesting than World War II. Especially when he starts to lick his lips with that tiny pink tongue, probably trying to lap up any spilled coffee, regardless of how small of drop he missed.

_That's probably what he tastes like; coffee._ Craig thought mesmerized by the way the tongue moved so swiftly and gracefully, like a dance before slipping back into his mouth. _How skillful he must be with that tongue. _Realizing what he just thought, he shook his head voraciously and banged it against the table, even though thoughts like that are constantly running in his mind on a daily basis. It's like the twitching boy is stalking his mind 24/7!

"Craig would you kindly not disrupt my class?" spoked evenly.

"Sure," he replied then flipped him off as soon as he turned his back.

He sighed and laid his head back on the desk but something was off, it kind of felt like someone was watching him. He lifted his head slightly and glanced over, ready to flip the person off. His eyes met a pair of warm hazel eyes. Craig's face instantly went red as he sat up quickly, never breaking eye contact with the person haunting his thoughts.

Moments passed as faces of the two boys rapidly increased in heat but neither dared to look away, almost as if they were hypnotized by each others eyes. Almost as if all there is in the world is just the two of them and nothing else matters. Drifting away, melting in this gaze that seem to never end, never wanting to end…

However life is not like that and the wonderful moment finally ended after what seem like an eternally when Tweek jumped up suddenly, shrieking, "GAAAAH!!!!" and ran out the door, tripping over various items in his haze.

The students of Grade 5 stared dumbfounded wondering what could possibly be his problem. It's not everyday that Tweek would just freak out like that in the middle of class. Well okay that's not true, happens at least twice a day, but still.

Craig too was shocked but not at Tweek's random act of insanity, he's kind of use to it, but at himself. He couldn't believe how… nervous and giddy he was feeling when he stared into those coffee colored eyes. Seriously how can someone like _Tweek_ make him, the usually aloof and expressionless loner react like this? Face heavily flushed and his breath constantly knocked out of him every time the twitching boy looks at him or touches him. Not to mention that he finds himself thinking about Tweek all day and get all anxious and twitchy when Tweek isn't around.

Then there are all those perverse dreams and thoughts of wanting to touch him and kiss him and ravish him and hold him and take baths with him and, Oh GOD!

"OH. MY. FUCKEN. GOD!" Craig screamed, slamming his hands against his desk before he too ran out of the classroom at the speed of light.

This time the class jumped in their seats and shrank into the person beside them in fear. Craig freaking out? No fucking way! That could only mean one thing.

The Apocalypse is coming….

-

Tweek clutched at his chest leaning against the back wall of the school, gasping for air. He couldn't process what had happen. One second he and Craig were frozen against each others gaze and the next minute Tweek found himself running down the hall as if someone is going to kill him horribly. But it's not_ his_ fault! Craig always makes him more paranoid and nervous just by simply looking at him or touching him or even being in the same room as him! Holding his gaze for that long was WAY too much pressure for the young boy.

He quickly sat down against the wall and wrapped his arms around his thin torso, letting his eyes go dazed as he remembered every detail of their moment in the classroom. It's weird to have the other boy in his mind every single minute of the day, but what can he do? It happens so often that it's starting to become natural for him.

Tweek tugged at his hair and bit his lip, he's swears that Craig is going to drive him to the brink of insanity. Like he really needs any more problems to deal with.

"If you keep chewing at your lip it is going to bleed," said a voice to his left. Tweek stopped biting and stared as best as he could at his lips before twitching and jumping backwards. If he bleeds he might die!! Bleeding to death, OMG!

"Settle down Tweek," said the voice again and Tweek quickly whirled his head to stare at the boy in the blue hat and yellow puffs.

"Gah!! C-Craig?! Wha-what are you d-doing here?!?!" Tweek cried, frantically pulling at the edge of his shirt. If he looks into Craig's eyes now he might lose himself completely to him.

Craig arched an eyebrow looking like he always does, though in his head emotions and fantasies were hurling back and forth like a ping-pong match. "Why? You ran out of the classroom freaking more than usual; had to make sure you're not going to have a mental breakdown or something." _That and I too freaked out…_Craig thought miserably.

A blush spread across Tweek's pale face and he twitched in response, desperately trying hard not to look in Craig's dark eyes. "Oh," he mumbled, licking his lips.

Craig eyes widen and his face matched Tweek's red cheeks. _There he goes again, licking those god-damn awful luscious soft flower-like lips…mm… Ack! Get your mind out of the gutter Craig!!_

He didn't know what he was doing until he was pinning the shaking blonde against the wall. Those hazel eyes widen in shock and fear but there were something else hidden in the light brown orbs, something that encourage Craig's wishes. That was all he needed to leaned down and gently capture those quivering lips. Tweek muttered something like a protest but it faded along with himself into the kiss.

It was everything Craig thought it will be and more. The softness, texture and moist of his lips were delicious and it did taste like coffee as Craig thought, but it was way more sweeter than coffee and way more addicting.

The body he was squeezing started to tremble and he wondered if he was scaring and traumatizing the poor kid.

He was about to pull away and muttered out a pitiful excuse for his actions when Tweek's shaky hand pressed against Craig's chest and the shivering blonde breathe out in a quavering voice, "Don't…stop…"

Craig gaped at him with his mouth hanging open but Tweek seem too daze to notice anything except why Craig isn't kissing him again. A bit frustrated at his lack of response, Tweek pulled Craig's face closer to him and went back to their previous actions.

Their lips mesh together awkwardly not knowing what to do next, as both of them are still inexperience with this sort of stuff. They pulled apart breathing heavily and as Tweek arms hugged around Craig's middle and rested his head on his shoulder, Craig leaned even closer to the shockingly calm body, snuggly slightly.

Just like in the classroom, they were frozen together, the rest of the world crumbling away. And just like in the classroom in all ended with a shriek from Tweek and a desperate act of fleeing.

This time though he failed when Craig grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled him backwards, wrapping his arms around the frighten blonde. "Where do you think _you're_ going?"

Tweek twitched and shook and cried, "Aaah Craig! L-let me go…!"

"Sure thing Tweekers," Craig mumbled, smirking. "But first," he took a gentle hold of the shaking boy's chin and force him to look at Craig. Leaning down he placed a small peck on Tweek's mouth before letting him go and watching him stumble forwards in amusement. Things are starting to become quite interesting.

They started to walk back to class, unknowingly holding hands when Craig said, more cheerily than anyone thought he was capable of. "You know, I think I'm going to like coffee a lot more."

"Huh?!?" Tweek tilts his head, giving Craig the 'what in the world are you talking about?!' look. But the other boy just laughed and dragged him to their class.

_MaruSakura_

-

Maru: Ahaha sorry, it's kind of lame but all I was working with was the title.

Craig: Is everything you do always improvise?

Maru: Well… Yeah, doing all those steps is boring and my simple mind gets too distracted.

Craig: How come it didn't go further? I want to ravish him.  
Tweek: OH JESUS!!! CRAIG!?!! GAAAAH!!!!

Maru: You're too young…  
Craig: Kenny probably already screwed Butters by now…

Maru: ….probably…

_REVIEW!! Please? _


End file.
